Not Again
by neveragain77
Summary: He left four years ago but now hes come back to rekindle their romance. The catch shes engaged. Not what you think. R&R Please
1. Back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I wish I did but I don't

She sat in the lab leaning over the table examing a bullet she had found at the Donnelly crime scene. She knew it was him when he walked into the room she had spent all morning waiting for the sound of his footsteps. He stood next to her for a few minutes without talking. Now she knew without a doubt it was him she knew his smell.

"Hi" she said since he still hadn't said anything.

"Hi" he said softly like he was focusing on something else besides talking.

"So the Lewis bullet matches the Donnelly bullet. It was definitely shot from the same gun" she said after turning around.

"Do you have the DNA results?" Calleigh asked raising an eyebrow already knowing the answer.

"No" he admitted sheepishly.

"Well get on it" she said teasing him.

"Okay… mom." He said teasing right back

After he left the room she continued to record her findings. She suddenly felt a presence behind. Now she loved Ryan but he wasn't exactly quiet when he was doing… anything. It wasn't him. Turning around she let out a little gasp.

"Chris!?"


	2. Walls

Authors Note: Hey sorry I had a big science project due today and I was really stressed so it continues…

No it couldn't be. The Chris she had called her first love, the Chris that left her here to go to Chicago. He was the reason why she had some many walls built up that had taken Ryan years to break down. Now she felt them gradually start to rebuild, and she needed to leave. She needed to get out of there, to breathe again.

During her little inner monologue Chris was calling her name. After the fourth time he got through.

"What?" she answered still lost in thought.

"I said 'are you surprised to see me?"

Everything in her told her to tell him the truth, to scream no at the top of her lungs. Ryan had only left about 5 minutes ago but she missed the feel of his hand on the small of her back.

"Of course I am" she lied.

Lying was something she had gotten good at right after he had left.

"So..." she started hesitantly. "what are you doing here?" slightly tilting her head to the left.

"I came to see you silly" he said using the same laugh that used to make her knees go weak, now all it made her want to do was punch him or vomit maybe both.

Suddenly she felt her heart stop. His footsteps she could hear them a mile away except they were only about 10 feet away and closing in. Soon he was at the door.

"Okay, the blood sample Eric found in the basement matches the one I found…" Ryan's voice trailed off when he saw she wasn't alone.

"Hey, Ryan this is my **friend** Chris Maluchi, Chris this is Ryan he's"

"I'm her fiancé" Ryan stated cutting her off, walking over and grabbing her hand.

She felt like saying 'that wasn't what I was going to say' but bit her tongue knowing it was only going to further bring out Ryan's jealous side.

'Great could this day get any worse!' she screamed inside her head. Calleigh felt Ryan relax and only then did she realize that the men in the room were talking and she had just heard a string of words that made her heart stop.

'I'm seriously going to die of a heart attack by the end of the day.' Could this day get any worse! Suddenly she heard voices yelling down the hall. What were they saying? Oh crap


	3. Blood

A/N: Well I'm back and hopefully better than ever just remember I don't own anything read the A/N at the end so here we go again…

Before she could comprehend anything else shots rang out. Ryan pushed Calleigh to the ground then threw himself on top of her pulling his gun out of his holster in the process.

Simultaneously, Calleigh grabbed Chris's ankle causing him to fall on his face as the window behind them shattered from a bullet colliding with the fragile glass.

She heard two more ear-splitting shots, then silence.

None of the twenty plus people knew where the shots came out and it wasn't on the top of there list at this particular moment. Slowly, people began to stand, on wobbly legs, but still they were standing. They began to assess the damage that was before them.

"At least nobody got hurt." Calleigh thought while shaking glass out of her hair.

"Everybody, okay?" Ryan yelled out, his voice doing what hers was refusing to do.

"I think so." Eric called back.

He was standing in front out the secretary's desk with his gun once again holstered. Suddenly four shots rang out. Calleigh saw Eric go down first. Then Natalia who had began to walk towards Eric seconds before. When she saw Ryan collapse she tried to scream out but was stopped as a searing pain hit her stomach.

They all lay motionless blood, seeping through each individual's shirt. They were dying.

A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming! So this was kind of just a filler I'm in the process of creating a new story but I knew this had to be updated hopefully the twist helped some


	4. Casualties

Hey guys well here we are again. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update but I'm graduating on Thursday and I've been frantically studying for finals. I guess its time to start. Here we go…

Casualties. A word heard often in my line of work. But this time it was different. It was a word that sent an ice cold dagger into my heart. I heard it two times this morning once by Horatio and once by a police officer who didn't even have the decency to say their names. As I lay here in the hospital bed I can't help but go over that day over and over again in my mind. My whole body is numb. I can't move or maybe I just don't have the energy to but my mind is racing. People who visit keep saying that it wasn't my fault there was nothing I could do differently but there was. I could have ignored my pain and helped. But I didn't and that just seems to twist the dagger. It's weird to think I'll never see their faces again in the hallway. I would give anything to switch places with them. I guess I have to believe in a heaven because I have to believe they're in a better place. The pain I feel is so overwhelming it engulfs my body. The doctors say I can leave tomorrow but I don't want to because I know as soon as I step one foot out of this hospital the already excruciating pain will increase. And because of that pain I will shut down. I will completely close off. I hate closing off. My room smells like a greenhouse. It has every type of flower known to man spread about it. The one closest to me is lavender I think. Its suppose to make me feel better but all it make me want to do is vomit because I remember that I had driven by a flower shop with the same kind of freakin flower in the window that day. I scratch at the scar where the bullet entered with my index finger till it starts to bleed but I don't care because any trace of that day I want gone. I want to believe that they will be wheeled into my room to visit. Then I remember my other visit today. Their face identical to mine almost like looking in a mirror. Their scar seems to be scabbed over and it dawns on me they want any trace gone too. 'Hi' was all that was said then they were gone. Outward emotion isn't my thing. I like to keep all my emotions bottled up and I had yet to explode up until that moment. My hand ripped the blanket of my body and yanked the I.V. out of my arm. Ignoring the pain I felt I stood up and did the only thing I could. I screamed at the top of my lung incoherent things that I didn't even understand. I took the vase filled with lavenders and whipped it across the room smashing it to pieces. My vision was so blurry by then that I reached for anything that was in arms distance. Then I stopped and felt my knees buckle, two arms grabbed me, and then everything went black.

So most of you don't know who died. I did that on purpose. I know though haha, although if anyone can guess I will update sooner maybe even tomorrow. So just press that button down to the left and take a guess. By the way two people died if you didn't get that already.


	5. Close enough to kill

A/N: Well here we are again. Some of you know that I've added two one-shots and another chapter of Couples because I really have no idea where I'm taking this. I thought I did but the last chapter was totally unexpected so if you are following this story which I really hope you are stay with me because it's going to be a bumpy ride.

A man who could only be described as "attractive" walked through a dimly lit warehouse. He stopped at a door marked Supplies. Opening the door he stepped in and the action caused him to shut his eyes tightly before opening them again. The room was bright and much more open than the hallway. It had three rectangular tables off to the right and a main round table stood in the middle. The three rectangular tables were covered by over 100 guns ranging in size and type. The circular table had a map of the Miami Dade Crime Lab. A pudgy man who only stood about 5'2 waddled over from the table with the map.

"Hello sir. I've just received word that Natalia Boa Vista and Eric Delko have died." The man said, his head bowed slightly. Obviously the stranger was in authority.

"Yea, I know and poor Calleigh and Ryan are just beat up about it" The figure replied with a grin that caused the smaller man to shiver slightly.

"So the plan is in motion" he stated it as more of a statement than a question.

Walking further into the room, he ran his fingers over the guns. He picked one up, loaded it with the bullets he pulled out of his back pocket and stuck it in his jeans. As his shirt lifted from the movement three faint scars were exposed.

"Yes sir. Since the shootout, security has been tightened in the lab. No one is allowed in unless they have a written request from an employee."

"That's not a problem now as soon as…" the taller man trailed off as his cell phone began to ring.

"Chris." pause "Oh hi Calleigh how are you feeling." Pause "Sure I'll be over in a few minutes I'm at the store picking up a few things."

After hanging up Chris turned back to his visitor.

"I have to go, but I'll make sure that Calleigh can get us in just remember we have to get close to Ryan Wolfe. Close enough to kill.

A/N: So now you know that Chris has an eviler motive for coming back. He wants to kill Ryan. There wasn't any Calleigh Ryan interaction but I promise next chapter. Please review even if you hated it constructive criticism is good.


	6. Came back for you

A/N: Is there medicine for being a procrastinator because I really need it. So I apologize for taking so long to update and I will try to get the next one out sooner.

A knock on her door drew her out of he daze she was in. The funeral was in two days and she had yet to go out a buy another black outfit. Wearing the one she wore to Speed's funeral was out of the question so she invited Chris over. She knew she should have asked Ryan but after his blowup in the hospital room he had become closed off and distant, never looking you straight in the eye and when he would touch someone by accident he would react as if your touch burned. On a level she understood but pretending like she wasn't hurting was a lot better than what Ryan was doing.

"Hi" she greeted Chris, grabbed her coat, and wrote a note to Ryan.

He was out at the grocery store, and then he was going to stop by the cleaners to get the tux he was wearing to the funeral. She would probably get back before he got home, considering he liked to stop at the beach but she didn't want him to get worried if he did happen to get back first.

She didn't say another word till they got to lunch.

"Thank-you for… well you know… taking me" she stumbled over her words.

"Oh, don't worry about it Cal, I'm just surprised that Ryan wasn't willing to bring you." He took a sip of water and looked expectantly at her waiting for a response.

"Yea, he's just dealing differently, him and Eric were finally getting along.

"Oh, so when did you two meet?"

The waitress came then with their food and Calleigh waited till she left to answer.

"Awhile ago, he was always there you know."

For some unknown reason Calleigh was getting a weird vibe off Chris when she talked about Ryan almost like hate, so she changed the subject.

"So are you dating anyone?" she asked taking a sip of her lemonade.

"No, Calleigh can I be honest with you?"

"Of course Chris you can tell me anything" she shifted in her seat suddenly uncomfortable.

"When I came here and found out you are with someone I got extremely jealous. I still am. I don't think he's good for you. I mean you dyed your hair and I'm guessing it was because of him." He looked at her for approval to his statement.

It's true she had dyed her hair for him but it was for a good reason.

"Yea I did it for him but it was more for my protection than anything else. A couple of months ago I took an undercover job and Ryan convinced me to dye my hair instead of wear a wig, he just wanted me to stay safe."

"Still Calleigh, I mean your friend just died and where is he… not talking to you I know that for a fact."

She stiffened slightly at the mention of Eric and Natalia but he didn't seem to notice and continued on his rant.

"I came here in the hopes that we could get together. We were good together, and I was stupid to leave. I can't be your friend, you either pick me or I leave.

With that he stood up, dropped a few dollars on the table and walked out, leaving a shocked and confused Calleigh in his wake.

A/N: ok so that chapter gave Calleigh an ultimatum she could leave Ryan for Chris who is planning to kill Ryan anyway or stay with Chris and lose Ryan looks like Ryan dies either way. I'm going to ask your opinion for this because your decision will change everything should I kill off Ryan and have Calleigh find out later (there will be a later) or should she find out before and save him? Tell me and ill take it into consideration.


	7. Blueprints

A/N: Yea I know I haven't updated in like five million years the whole too many stories no enough update so I put one on hiatus until either this one (which by the end is drawing to close maybe two more chapters unless I get lots of request for more) or Safe Haven.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but Chris and that pudgy man from like two chapters ago haha.

He had called her around 2 am saying he was sorry and he shouldn't have put that much pressure on her then he asked if she wouldn't mind coming over.

* * *

"Hello" it was a short greeting but it held so much emotion it almost knocked him over.

"Hey, come on and sit down with me."

Then his cell rang.

"Umm listen Calleigh I have to go talk to a friend for a few minutes so if you can just stay here till I get back then we could talk." he wasn't lying except for the friend part.

"Yea sure that's fine" she stuttered through her words anxious to get back home to Ryan but knowing that this was important to Chris.

Thanks be right back" as he breezed out of the door he didn't think twice about the blue prints he had been memorizing for months that were still spread out on his bed.

* * *

Calleigh was exploring. Something she did often but this was different because she had no right too, he wasn't a murder suspect or a victim Chris was a friend but still curiosity got the better of her.

So far every room but his bedroom had been examined by the criminalist. Opening the door she was engulfed in darkness except for the small light coming in through the door.

Searching the walls for a light switched she finally succeeded and flipped it up. The room was white with a desk, a nightstand, a bed, and a dresser whose drawers she should be itching to peek through, but something else had caught her eye. Blueprints. There should be no problem considering he was an architect but there was something familiar with these. As she studied them carefully it clicked, they were of her and Ryan's house. Suddenly the thought of being caught was forgotten as she yanked open the first drawer in the desk and found nothing but pencils and paper. The same with the second but the third she hit the jackpot, a jackpot she never wanted to win.

There were stacks off pictures that were all of either her and Ryan or Natalia and Eric. And suddenly she was hit with a scary revelation. A revelation that explained the death of her friends and she was positive it would explain the death of her fiancé if she didn't get home now.

As she raced out of the house, a man five miles away was silently stepping into a house that held his only objective.

A/N: wow exciting and suspensful isn't it hehe so review please.


	8. April 5, 2007

A/N: The end is here and I'm really sad about it but I want to thank all of you for sticking with my procrastination hehe anyway I really enjoyed writing this and I'll be starting a knew one as soon as my others are finished which should be soon so look out for it.

"Calleigh you've got to slow down what are you talking about?"

Horatio had been enjoying his first evening alone in a long time when his cell phone rang. He picked it up hoping that it wasn't someone telling him he needed to come into the lab, but a frantic Calleigh was on the other end.

"Chris….Eric and Natalia…Ryan…..pictures" every hard breath was another word.

By now Horatio was alert; the Calleigh he knew didn't get this worked up over anything small.

"Calleigh I need you to listen to me, okay?" silence was the response but that was good enough for him.

"First what is going on?" he never expected what he heard next.

"Chris he set it all up…killed Natalia and Eric… he's after me….wants to kill Ryan…because of me."

It was still broken up, between sobs and heavy breathing but what he could decipher was enough to make him grab his keys and run out the door.

"Okay Calleigh I'll call back up and get to your house as soon as I can. Where are you?" he had a pretty good idea of where she was but he still had hope that he was wrong.

"Outside my house...hurry."

"Calleigh wait-"a click told him that she was already gone.

* * *

The door was open when she stepped inside. Making sure her gun was off safety she carefully took a few steps inside.

A creak upstairs caused her to turn to the stairs and slowly make her way up them one at a time.

"Ryan?" Calleigh repeated his name another four times each louder than the first. The last time she screamed so loud, she almost missed the small moan that escaped from the guest room behind her. Turning around, Calleigh slowly made her way to the door, kicking it open with her foot. A small gasp escaped her lips at the sight before her.

"Oh my-"she wasn't able to finish her sentence as something hard made contact with that back of her head. Fortunately her vision only blurred slightly and she stumbled back kicking blindly. Her foot made contact with something and a grunt signaled that it was her attacker.

* * *

Horatio entered the house and slowly began making his way through each room but a yelp caused him to turn and make his way up the stairs, waving his hand at the group of officer behind him. A flash of blonde hair alerted him that the action was in the guest room. Opening the door, a leg kicked out slamming into a male next to the closet door. Two shots filled the air.

* * *

A woman sat next to a hospital bed holding the hand of the occupant, both in a fitful sleep.

"Calleigh? Calleigh!" she jolted awake as a hand brushed softly against her face. A smile filled it as she raised her eyes to meet Ryan's.

"Hey, there sleepy-head."

"Hey, are you ready to go?" he was being discharged after suffering from a gun shot wound.

"Yep, you know I love you right."

"I love you, too.

Two months later Chris was charged with the attempted murder of Ryan and the murder of Eric and Natalia. The bullet was never recovered from his leg. Ryan and Calleigh were married April 5, 2007. Julie Marie Wolfe was born August 16, 2009.

A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed. Review please it makes me smile. : )


End file.
